


Conflitos Criativos

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Brian conta a história de uma tarde interessante que ele e seus amigos tiveram em Ridge Farm. (Ou minha versão da anedota do Roger se trancar no armário por causa de "I'm in love with my car". Se passa dentro do universo da história Pelo olhar de Chrissie )





	Conflitos Criativos

Fazia umas horas que já estávamos na estrada depois que tinha me despedido de Chrissie e começado aquela viagem rumo a Rockfield Studios. Não era a primeira vez que eu viajava com a banda, mas depois dos aviões e limusines, estava agradecido por um transporte um pouco mais normal. Às vezes eu sentia falta da van de Roger.

Não sabia se era certo eu sentir falta da van, ela nos ajudou a gravar as demos e sermos descobertos e termos uma estabilidade financeira que às vezes eu duvidava ser possível alcançar. Eu não ligava pra fama ou sucesso, pra mim era bom estar fazendo música com meus amigos e vê-las ganhando um tratamento profissional era gratificante.

E era por isso que estávamos fazendo o sacrifício de ficar longe das nossas famílias por um tempo pra nos dedicar a fazer o melhor álbum que podíamos, nos esforçando para cumprir a promessa que fizemos à gravadora, que Deus nos ajude a cumprir essa missão nada fácil.

Nos instalamos rapidamente e, sem perder tempo, fomos apresentando nossas ideias uns aos outro. Eu tinha " '39 " pronta de imediato, mais uma que tinha que aperfeiçoar, além da música quase pronta de John, que ele tinha dedicado a Veronica, mas ainda tínhamos que escrever mais.

Freddie continuou trabalhando em "Love of my life", eu em "Sweet Lady" e Roger... Bem, devo admitir que a ideia do meu melhor amigo não era uma das suas melhores. Não tinha quem conseguisse tirar da cabeça de Roger que "I'm in love with my car" era boa e deveria ser lançada com destaque. O problema era aturar os ataques de raiva dele por causa disso (sério que ele ia deixar a gente sem ter como fazer café no meio do nada?). Mas antes que voássemos nos pescoços um do outro, a bendita "Bohemian Rhapsody" nos fez esquecer a música de carro do Roger por um tempo.

Bo Rhap nos deixava exaustos e até famintos, principalmente por causa dos vocais, sem contar com a confusão em pensar em como exatamente ela ficaria. Só Freddie pra juntar balada, ópera e rock numa coisa só, mas era realmente brilhante.

Quando finalmente terminamos "Bohemian Rhapsody", o furacão Taylor resolveu se manifestar de novo.

-Então, meus caros, o que vamos colocar de lado B de Bo Rhap? - Freddie levantou a questão.

-Mas não é óbvio? - Roger disse soando arrogante - "I'm in love with my car".

-Não, não - balancei a cabeça diante daquele absurdo, enquanto John ria ao meu lado.

-É melhor do que a sua "Sweet Lady", Brian! - Roger atirou.

-Não me importo que o lado B não seja uma música minha, mas também não pode ser a sua - acabei sendo sincero e ficando irritado com aquilo.

-Freddie, fala alguma coisa - Taylor apelou pro vocalista - já que o John já deixou claro a opinião dele.

-Roger, sinto muito, mas tenho que concordar - Freddie ergueu as mãos, mesmo parecendo chateado em dizer isso.

-Ah, eu nem sei porque que eu aguento vocês ainda! - o baterista deu um pulo, avançou pra cima de nós, mas quase arrancou os cabelos no último instante - vocês vão ver só!

Foi sua última declaração e ele foi pra cozinha. Nós corremos atrás dele pra evitar que se machucasse.

-Mas o que é que você tá fazendo? - John perguntou ao vermos Roger se enfiar dentro de um armário.

-Para com isso Taylor, sai logo daí! - Freddie chegou a chutar a porta do armário.

-Só saio daqui quando vocês decidirem colocar "I'm in love with my car" no lado B de "Bohemian Rhapsody"! - Roger declarou com todas as letras sua condição para sair dali.

-Deixa disso Roger, quantos anos você tem? - reclamei, apostando que aquela birra não ia durar muito tempo.

-Vocês vão reconhecer meu talento e me dar crédito suficiente nem que seja na marra! - dessa vez ele deu um soco no armário por dentro.

-E quem disse que a gente já não faz isso? - tentei mais uma vez - anda, sai logo daí!

-Não vou, Brian! - gritou Roger e eu já vi que ia ser perda de tempo continuar ali.

-Uma hora ele cansa, Bri - John deu de ombros.

Ele e Freddie deixaram a cozinha revirando os olhos, até que eu, relutantemente resolvi fazer o mesmo.

Passou um dia inteiro e nada de Roger sair daquele armário. É, acho que teríamos que tomar atitudes drásticas.

-Olha, gente, não vai dar mais - Freddie disse a mim e John - a gente precisa gravar o resto do álbum e não podemos fazer isso sem o baterista, então, vamos deixar ele ficar com o lado B.

-Ai, tem certeza disso? - John fez uma careta.

-Se não fizermos isso, perdemos o amigo, o baterista e lá se vai o Queen - já pensei nas consequências lá na frente.

-Ah não, isso não - lamentou John.

-Então estamos todos de acordo? - Freddie queria ter certeza da nossa escolha.

-É, acho que sim - respondeu Deacon.

-Estou de acordo - dei de ombros.

Depois de terminada nossa pequena reunião, fomos até a cozinha tentar de novo. Trocamos um olhar pra ver quem daria a notícia e acabou sobrando pra mim.

-Rog? - tentei.

-Não vem com essa de Rog, Brian, eu não saio daqui até... - ele grasnou feito um pato irritado.

-Eu sei, eu sei - suspirei, já cansado daquilo - o lado B de Bo Rhap vai ser "I'm in love with my car", tô falando sério, agora sai daí.

-Verdade? - ele saiu de uma vez - ai de vocês se estão mentindo.

-Ninguém tá mentindo Roger - John declarou.

-Agora vem logo ensaiar que perdemos tempo demais - Freddie nos apressou, e se estivesse mais impaciente puxaria a orelha de Rog, literalmente.

Depois de toda aquela bobeira, consegui rir um pouco enquanto seguia meus amigos até o estúdio. Me lembrei dos conselhos da minha esposa de sempre abrir mão para manter a paz pelo bem da banda, e ao ceder aos caprichos de Roger, tínhamos feito isso. Eu mal podia esperar pra contar pra Chrissie essa história e ver o quanto ela ia rir da imaturidade de Roger.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí gente tudo bem? Sejam bem vindos leitores de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie e quem não leu também! Bom agradeçam rogerhardy por ter pedido por essa fic, espero que tenha gostado. Acabei achando melhor fazer separado de PODC pra não comprometer a narrativa da história que é no ponto de vista da Chrissie, mas essa história é como se fosse um capítulo extra de PODC e se encaixa na linha do tempo dela, logo depois do capítulo "Outra despedida".  
> Aqui dá pra ter uma noção dos perrengues que o Brian passou junto com os meninos em Ridge Farm graças ao nosso amado baterista. Aliás dizem que essa história do Roger ter se trancado no armário é verdade. Bom, acho que é isso, muito obrigada por lerem e acompanharem.


End file.
